The Contessa and The Heiress
08:54 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling treacherousContessa TC at 20:54 -- 08:54 AT: well hello hows the "withc of delbloom" or w/e doing todya? 08:55 TC: <][--THE HELL ARE YOU--- 08:55 -- treacherousContessa TC changed their mood to VIGOROUS -- 08:56 AT: thats no thow ur supposed to anwser that question 08:56 AT: answr mine and ill anwer yours 08:57 TC: <][--AM THE "WITCH OF DELBLOOM", NOW WHO THE HELL ARE YOU. WHAT DO YOU WANT. IM A LITTLE BUSY SKINNING THE FACE OFF THIS SKULL--- 08:58 AT: gr oss 08:58 AT: i already kno who u r 08:58 AT: i aksed how are you 09:00 TC: <][--BUSY--- 09:00 TC: <][--ARE PERSISTANT--- 09:01 AT: i am!! thnks for notcign ! 09:01 AT: cant be that busy if ur relping 09:02 TC: <][--WOW--- 09:02 TC: <][--HAVENT BEEN THIS AUTOMATICALLY ANNOYED SINCE I MET THAT BUGSLUT--- 09:02 TC: <][--ARE YOU EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE--- 09:03 AT: oooh this is refrehing 09:03 AT: no one instatnyl freaking at my hemotypign nice! 09:04 AT: thats kinda a silly question tho 09:04 AT: im me 09:05 TC: <][--IS A WEIRD NAME. ARE YOU SOME KIND OF SUBTROLL SPECIES--- 09:06 AT: oh i waklded right into that oen 09:06 TC: <][--WORDS ARE ALL MESSED UP. ARE YOU DOING THAT ON PURPOSE--- 09:06 AT: no just typign fast 09:06 TC: <][--ARE YOU LIKE 2 SWEEPS OLD--- 09:06 AT: dont care to fix it 09:07 AT: that is a good question never actaully kept track 09:07 TC: <][--THATS SAD--- 09:08 TC: <][--WOW THATS REALLY SAD. I MIGHT EVEN FEEL BAD AFTER KILLING YOU--- 09:08 TC: <][--NOT FOR LONG--- 09:08 TC: <][--LIKE--- 09:08 TC: <][--MILISECOND--- 09:08 TC: <][--WILL PROBABLY SUFFICE--- 09:09 AT: that wuold make me feel bad if there wsant somebody alreayd in line before u 09:09 TC: <][--WHAT--- 09:10 TC: <][--DAMN--- 09:10 TC: <][--WANT TO DO IT--- 09:10 TC: <][--KILL THE OTHER GUY TO KILL YOU--- 09:10 AT: oh PLEASE do 09:10 AT: id love to see that 09:10 TC: <][--PLAN ON IT--- 09:10 TC: <][--WILL BE THE BEST SPECTACLE--- 09:10 TC: <][--WILL USE THEIR HORNS FOR MY NEXT WEAPON--- 09:11 TC: <][--STAND TRIUMPHANTLY OVER THEIR BODY--- 09:11 TC: <][--EVEN LICK THE BLOOD OFF MY BLADE--- 09:11 AT: shit those horns wuold actuallybe really good as weapons 09:11 TC: <][--BET THEY WOULD--- 09:11 AT: id snd u a pic but thyeve been off plannet too long 09:12 TC: <][--PLANET? WHAT ARE THEY SOME KIND OF ASTROTROLL--- 09:12 AT: most the adults are??? 09:13 TC: <][--THE HELL DID YOU DO TO PISS OFF ADULTS?--- 09:13 AT: if it make su feel better ull be an astrotroll soemday 09:13 AT: i feel like ur color blind now 09:13 TC: <][--MAKES YOU SAY THAT--- 09:14 AT: oh 09:14 AT: no reason 09:14 TC: <][--PROMISE I WILL KILL THEM AND THEN KILL YOU--- 09:14 TC: <][--WILL BE THE BEST--- 09:16 AT: im gonna hold u to taht but i Am luAghing 09:17 TC: <][--IS SO FUNNY--- 09:17 AT: are u SURE 09:18 AT: ur not color blnid 09:18 TC: <][--AM NOT--- 09:18 TC: <][--BUT--- 09:18 TC: <][--AM KNOWN TO KILL INDISCRIMINATELY--- 09:20 AT: perfect. that sovles one of my problems 09:20 TC: <][--AM APPARENTLY JUST A BUNDLE OF HELP TODAY--- 09:21 AT: oh were u hepling someoone else 09:21 TC: <][--GAINED A LACKEY WHO BROUGHT ME SODA--- 09:21 TC: <][--ARE ALRIGHT AND I MIGHT KILL THEM LAST--- 09:21 TC: <][--ON THEIR JOB PERFORMANCE--- 09:21 TC: <][--WILL CLARIFY!--- 09:21 TC: <][--DONT /NEED/ THEIR HELP--- 09:21 TC: <][--JUST WANTED TO--- 09:22 AT: i wuold imagine u dont 09:22 AT: whos the unlucky troll 09:22 AT: and would u like mine 09:22 TC: <][--FAIRLY SURE IVE ASKED FOR YOUR NAME 3 TIMES--- 09:23 AT: mybe like twice 09:23 TC: <][--THE POOR SLUT WHO WORKS FOR ME IS CALLED CASCADINGCOURTIER ON TROLLIAN--- 09:23 TC: <][--DUNNO--- 09:23 TC: <][--THEM OR SOMETHING--- 09:23 TC: <][--HAVE SKULLS TO SCALP--- 09:24 AT: nope got bugged earlier 09:24 AT: dont like 09:24 TC: <][--TALKED TO THEM--- 09:24 TC: <][--?--- 09:24 TC: <][--ARE ANNOYING--- 09:24 AT: they grovel its irritating 09:25 TC: <][--UGH--- 09:25 TC: <][--ARE CORRECT--- 09:25 AT: trolls that grovel tend to only want something from u 09:26 TC: <][--KNOW--- 09:26 TC: <][--GUY WAS ALL UP IN MY BUSINESS--- 09:26 TC: <][--TO GET ME TO DO FAVORS FOR THEM--- 09:26 TC: <][--TURNED IT AROUND ON HIM THOUGH--- 09:26 TC: <][--HAH--- 09:26 TC: <][--NERD--- 09:27 AT: i was gonna say i couold probably gett gg to do soething about them??? 09:27 AT: if they rlly bothered u 09:27 TC: <][--NAH--- 09:27 TC: <][--I HAVE SOMEONE WHO JUST DOES WHAT I TELL THEM--- 09:27 TC: <][--ARE SUPPOSED TO GO AROUND STRIKING FEAR INTO THE HEARTS OF THE SURROUNDING HIVES--- 09:27 TC: <][--ME--- 09:28 TC: <][--SPREADING MY NAME--- 09:28 TC: <][--KIND OF COOL TO BE THAT FEARED--- 09:28 TC: <][--WANT TO SEE THEM FIGHT BACK AND LOSE--- 09:28 TC: <][--SO MUCH MORE FUN THAT WAY--- 09:28 AT: oh godo hope theyer compe- oh thats y u were threatenign earlier okay 09:28 AT: and how do u think i kno about u??? ur all over fourms! 09:28 TC: <][--SWEET--- 09:29 AT: though i ttihnk these are rumors mostly 09:29 TC: <][--THEY WILL STAY AWAY FROM MY HIVE--- 09:29 TC: <][--KIND OF RUMORS--- 09:31 AT: well did u actually wrek a flarp game using a dragon lusus?? 09:31 TC: <][--YEAH. THAT WAS SOME OTHER TROLL'S LUSUS. I HIJACKED IT FROM HIS HIVE WHEN WE WERE PLAYING AND MADE IT TORCH HIM. IT WAS AWESOME.--- 09:32 AT: waht wow 09:33 AT: that was one i ddint expecct to be tru 09:33 TC: <][--IT IS ALSO TRUE THAT I KILL ALL OPPONENTS IN ALL TEAMS, INCLUDING MY OWN--- 09:33 TC: <][--LIKE KEEPING ALL THE LOOT--- 09:33 TC: <][--TO SHARE--- 09:34 AT: well that explaisn thee warnigns on forums 09:34 TC: <][--SHET--- 09:34 AT: dont htink ur getting into any gmaes any time soon 09:34 TC: <][--MIGHT--- 09:34 TC: <][--ON IF IM LACKING BODIES TO STRING UP SOMEWHERE--- 09:34 AT: what just bully ur way in 09:34 TC: <][--PROBABLY--- 09:34 TC: <][--YOU EVER SEEN THAT MOVIE. TROLL HUNGER GAMES--- 09:35 AT: pfft oh gosh yes 09:35 TC: <][--GOING TO BE LIKE THAT EXCEPT IM THE ONLY WINNER--- 09:35 TC: <][--OF THE LOVEY DOVEY KILL EACH OTHER CRAP--- 09:35 AT: flet liek that was a cop out honestly flim it so i can see 09:35 AT: i need the tru exprience 09:36 TC: <][--IF YOU WANNA FILM THAT SICK SHET I WONT STOP YOU--- 09:36 TC: <][--IT ON THE NET--- 09:36 TC: <][--THOSE GUYS WHAT RAMIRA DELOOM IS MADE OF--- 09:36 TC: <][--CANT TELL, BUT IM FLEXING RIGHT NOW--- 09:37 AT: i cn imagine!! ill get gg to do it 09:37 TC: <][--AWESOME--- 09:37 AT: idk if i can laeve my hive 09:37 TC: <][--GOING TO GO VIRAL--- 09:37 TC: <][--NOT--- 09:37 AT: mmmm im waiting for my lusus to come back 09:37 TC: <][--ITS DEAD ITS NOT COMING BACK--- 09:37 AT: actually kinda worried about her 09:38 AT: i dont want her to be dead!! 09:38 TC: <][--LIFE GRUB--- 09:38 TC: <][--OR--- 09:38 TC: <][--DEATH--- 09:38 TC: <][--WHATEVER--- 09:38 TC: <][--LUSUS KEEPS SHOWING UP FOR WHATEVER REASON--- 09:38 TC: <][--IS SO ANNOYING--- 09:39 TC: <][--LEAST SHES NEVER AROUND THAT MUCH--- 09:39 AT: :(( why is she annoying?? 09:39 TC: <][--BOTHERS ME--- 09:39 AT: if she wasforcing u to do things yea but 09:39 TC: <][--ASKING HOW IM DOING--- 09:40 TC: <][--DOING FINE--- 09:40 TC: <][--YEESH--- 09:40 AT: she ccares thats all! 09:40 TC: <][--RIGHT--- 09:40 TC: <][--IS GONE 99% OF THE TIME--- 09:40 AT: have u ever asked why 09:40 AT: ? 09:41 TC: <][--NO--- 09:41 TC: <][--MORE SHE IS GONE THE BETTER--- 09:42 AT: thats rlly sad :( you dont' care at all? 09:42 TC: <][--ONE BIT--- 09:43 TC: <][--IM REALLY FEELING LIKE KILLING YOU NOW--- 09:43 TC: <][--WHO KNOWS WHERE YOU ARE--- 09:43 TC: <][--WHAT YOUR NAME IS--- 09:43 AT: well i can give u a hint 09:43 TC: <][--ILL JUST DEAL WITH IT--- 09:43 AT: the sea 09:43 TC: <][--WHAT A TOOL--- 09:43 TC: <][--CAN SEE THE SEA FROM MY WINDOW--- 09:43 AT: that just rlly bothers me tho u shoudl care more about ur lusus! 09:43 TC: <][--DONT SEE ANY HIVES OUT THERE--- 09:43 AT: have u tried 09:44 AT: UNDEr 09:44 AT: the sea 09:44 TC: <][--HAVE NO GILLS OR A BOAT--- 09:44 TC: <][--THAT NOISE--- 09:44 TC: <][--CURRENTLY WORKING ON A WAY THOUGH.--- 09:44 AT: haha and whats that? 09:44 TC: <][--FIGURE OUT HOW TO TAKE CARE OF THOSE SEA NEIGHBORS--- 09:45 TC: <][--GET ONE OF THOSE HOWL SWIMMERS--- 09:45 TC: <][--ONE WITH THE HOLES ON THEIR HEADS--- 09:45 TC: <][--MAKE THE CLICKING NOISES--- 09:45 TC: <][--MAYBE THE ONES WITH THE BIG TEETH--- 09:46 TC: <][--DOMINATE IT AND ITLL TAKE ME UNDERWATER--- 09:46 AT: yea but how iwll U breath 09:46 TC: <][--ON THAT--- 09:46 TC: <][--ASK TOO MANY QUESTIONS--- 09:46 TC: <][--NEED TO GET BACK TO THE SCALPING--- 09:46 AT: i do that kinda boring in a hive all the time 09:46 TC: <][--UUUUGGGHHH--- 09:47 TC: <][--A HINT WILL YOU--- 09:47 AT: naah been looking for ur handle along time 09:47 AT: bUt if u insist 09:47 AT: i will leave u be for now hehe 09:47 TC: <][--YEESH--- 09:47 TC: <][--WHATEVER--- 09:47 TC: <][--FISHSLUT--- 09:47 AT: talk to u later!! 09:48 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling treacherousContessa TC at 21:48 -- Category:Log Category:Aaisha Category:Ramira